Rain will make the flowers grow
by Maeli'claire
Summary: Drago et Hermione sont tous deux à Poudlard mais sont ennemis. Et si, blessés, ils se trouvaient et se rendaient compte qu'ils se ressemblent bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient et que la haine n'est pas le seul sentiment qui les lie.
1. Il avait peur

Chapitre 1 : Il avait peur

Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas réussir. Peur de voir ses proches mourir. Il connaissait le marché : il le faisait où _il _tuait ses parents. Alors il essayait, il y passait toutes ses heures de libre – toutes les nuits, il allait dans la Salle sur Demande et essayait de faire marcher cette fichue armoire. Il se rappelait de se stupide dicton moldu qui disait « Quand on veut, on peut ». C'était faux, complètement faux. Il le voulait, il le voulait plus que tout. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose plus fort que ça. Et pourtant, il ne réussissait pas. Et il avait peur.

Il avait peur que quelqu'un ne découvre son secret. Potter, par exemple, avait l'air très intéressé par les activités de Drago. Il vérifiait constamment qu'il était seul, que personne ne pouvait le voir. Et alors, là, il entrait dans la Salle, essayait le sort, le faisait, le refaisait, sans résultat. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler. Mais on lui avait toujours dit qu'un garçon ne pleure pas. On l'avait toujours obligé à refouler ses émotions. Alors, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il se cachait, il s'obligeait à ne rien montrer. Pour que son père soit fier de lui. Pour qu'_il _soit fier de lui. Et qu'_il _ne tue personne. Mais lui, Drago, devait tuer quelqu'un. Et il avait peur.

Il avait pur de ne pas réussir. Il avait peur d'échouer et de voir toute sa vie réduite à néant. Mais il avait également peur de si il réussissait. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier, qu'on croit qu'il le voulait. Non, il ne voulait pas ça. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Bien il _devait_ le faire. Il n'avait aucun choix. On avait fait les choix pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Et il se retrouvait piégé, emporté dans un jeu dont il ne connaissait pas les règles mais que trop bien les enjeux. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis cinq jours et il sentait qu'il allait s'écrouler bientôt. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait mener à bien sa mission. Et il avait peur.

Il entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il récita le sortilège, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'énergie. Il but un peu d'eau et recommença. Il devait faire avec sa peur, l'accepter. Il cria le sortilège, comme un fou, ressentant toutes ces émotions contradictoires et complémentaires en lui. « Ne pleures pas, ne pleures pas. » continuait-il de se répéter. «Ne pleures pas ». Il hurla, cette fois, à plusieurs reprises, à se casser la voix. Mais rien à faire, l'armoire était butée. Comment pourrais-t-il faire pour y transporter des humains si un oiseau ne survivais pas au voyage ? Et il avait peur.

Il avait peur. Mais il devait rester droit, stoïque, ne rien laisser paraître. Et il décida de dormir. Alors il sortit de la salle et fit signe à ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle que sa « séance » était terminée. Quand il passa devant les escaliers d'une des ailes (son sens de l'orientation n'était pas très développé), il vit Hermione Granger pleurer. Et il se dit qu'elle avait de la chance de pouvoir pleurer. Car il était le chef, le préfet, celui qui donnait les ordres. Il ne devait pas monter de signes de faiblesse.

Alors qu'il avait peur.

Tellement peur.


	2. Elle avait mal

Chapitre 2 : Elle avait mal

Elle avait mal. Tellement mal…Elle essayait de se rappeler d'un moment où elle avait eu plus mal, pour essayer de relativiser, mais hélas, il n'en existait pas. Elle ne saignait pas, n'avait rien de cassé ni de foulé, tous ses membres étaient là où ils devaient être. Mais elle avait mal. Son cœur saignait. Elle avait l'impression de mourir de désespoir. Toutes ces années, elle l'avait désiré, l'avait aimé et lui venait de la rejeter comme si elle n'avait jamais été là pour lui. Elle se sentait trahie et salie, mais surtout, elle se sentait blessée. Et elle avait mal.  
Elle avait mal. Elle pleurait de douleur, rien ne lui semblait comparable à ce qu'elle venait de subir. Lui…elle. Les voir enlacés, s'embrasser. La voir réussir en quelque seconde ce dont elle rêvait depuis six ans… Un cauchemar. Et Lavande rentrait sa langue dans la bouche de Ron. Et Ron avait l'air d'aimer ça. Mais, se dit Hermione, c'était seulement physique. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Rien ne valait une conversation, une vraie. Mais Ron avait quand même embrassé Lavande. Et Hermione avait mal.

Elle avait mal, si mal. Le match lui semblait si loin, maintenant. Elle avait oublié ce qu'était la joie, le bonheur. La seule chose à laquelle elle arrivait à penser était ce baiser. Et l'expression de Ron. Harry arriva. Il s'assit près d'Hermione et elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ? Quand tu vois Dean embrasser Ginny. Je sais. Je vois comment tu la regardes. »

A ce moment-là, Ron et Lavande coururent dans les escaliers.

« Oups ! La place est prise, on dirait ! » s'exclama Lavande

Alors Hermione lança le sort et tous les oiseaux se précipitèrent sur Ron.

« Mais elle est folle ! s'écria le roux »

Il partit et Hermione se mit à pleurer.

« C'est ça que ça me fait » murmura Harry

Hermione se colla à lui et pleura longuement. Puis elle déclara :

« Est-ce que tu peux partir, s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Alors il s'en alla et elle continua à pleurer. Elle vit Drago Malefoy passer. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Drago, effrayé et celui d'Hermione, plein de douleur. Car elle avait mal.

Elle avait mal rien que de penser à Ron. Elle pensait à son air satisfait, à la façon dont il l'avait traité de folle. Ils ne s'étaient fâchés qu'une seule fois : à cause de Croutard et Pattenrond. Mais là, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui parler de nouveau. Il avait brisé quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Hermione et elle savait que jamais il ne pourrait réparer les dégâts de ses actes.

Car elle avait mal.

Tellement mal.


	3. Je ne t'espionnes pas

Chapitre 3 : Je ne t'espionne pas

Depuis qu'elle avait croisé Drago l'autre jour après le baiser, Hermione ne cessait de revoir son air désespéré, qui l'avait bouleversé. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui l'avait touché si profondément mais elle espérait qu'Harry n'avait pas raison concernant le possible passage de Drago en mangemort. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une personne de plus ne rejoigne les forces du mal. Elle avait l'impression que malgré son masque de jeune homme arrogant et orgueilleux, Drago n'était pas bien dans sa peau. Oh, elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Harry et Ron, elle savait bien que jamais ils n'auraient compris son raisonnement. Elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même. Elle savait juste que sa mère lui avait toujours dit que ceux qui blessent les autres le font qu'ils ont été blessés. Et elle croyait toujours ce que lui disait sa mère.

Elle avait envie de savoir ce qui avait pu blesser Drago à ce point. Alors elle avait commencé à le suivre discrètement. Elle prétendait à Ron et Harry qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque pour commencer à réviser ses examens. Oh ! Elle y allait, bien sûr mais seulement deux heures. L'heure suivante, elle essayait de trouver Drago dans le château et de le suivre. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait le faire. Peut-être que non, qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne, mais peut-être également que quelque chose d'une importance cruciale se tramait et que si Hermione trouvait ce qu'était cette chose, alors Voldemort sera plus facile à tuer. Et pour une fois, trouver ce que tramait Drago lui semblait plus urgent que ses examens. Ron aurait ri, lui qui pensait que rien n'était plus important que les examens d'Hermione pour elle. Mais c'était faux.

Elle venait de passer deux heures à réviser de l'arithmancie et son cerveau commençait à bourdonner. Elle décida de suivre Drago. Elle le chercha partout, regarda dans tous les coins. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle alla donc voir les Serpentard.

« -Où est Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle

-En quoi ça te concerne ? » rétorqua Pansy Parkinson

Pansy était une jolie fille, d'une beauté atypique. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux perçants. Son visage était comme taillé à la serpe et elle avait le regard agressif. Hermione ne l'aimait pas mais elle se devait de reconnaître que Pansy était assez belle.

« J'ai un message pour lui, mentit la Gryffondor

-De la part de qui ?  
-Dumbledore. »

Elle ne savait pas si elle était crédible mais elle détestait mentir, alors elle repoussa le sujet.

« Où est-il ?

-Zabini ! Il est où Drago ? »

Le noir se retourna.

« Il a dit qu'il allait au 5e étage avec Crabbe et Goyle, je crois. »

Hermione alla donc voir au cinquième étage. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle savait juste que quelque chose de louche se passait et qu'elle voulait découvrir ça. Elle se retourna et Pansy et Blaine étaient derrière elle.

« Vous m'accompagnez ?

-On te connaît Granger, tu es une Gryffondor. Donc, on veut être sûre que tu ne fais pas de mal à Drago. »

Hermione soupira et continua sa route. Elle arriva finalement au cinquième étage. Là, elle vit Drago, flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Drago ! Granger a un message pour toi. De Dumbledore, déclara Pansy

-Je vois, répondit-il. Je peux lui parler, en privé ? »

Ils se reculèrent tous. Drago et Hermione partirent plus loin.

« Arrête, déclara Drago

-Quoi ?  
-Arrête de me suivre.

-Je ne te suis pas ! se défendit Hermione

-Si. Dès que je me retourne, je te vois. Quoi que je fasse tu es là. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais que tu m'espionnes. C'est pour Potter ?  
-Non ! Non, je… Je t'ai vu l'autre jour. Tu avais peur, tu étais effrayé par quelque chose. Je veux savoir ce que cette chose était. Il y a un problème. Quelque chose ne vas pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-C'est tout ? Tu as juste un mauvais pressentiment ! C'est pour ça que tu me poursuis.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends, mais je sais que tu vas mal. Je ne suis peut-être pas experte en psychologie et Harry et Ron me tueraient s'ils savaient que je t'ai parlé mais…Tu n'es pas tout seul Drago. Tu as des amis. C'est à ça qu'ils servent. A t'aider quand tu vas mal. C'est tout », conclut Hermione

Drago fut bouleversé. Elle avait raison. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai et même si il la détestait, il devait remarquer qu'elle avait su déceler sa peine mieux que personne.

« Alors ? demanda Pansy

-Dumbledore veut me voir demain », mentit-il

Hermione s'arrêta dans les escaliers, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de loin. Draho avait menti à ses amis pour la protéger. Il avait fait ça parce qu'elle avait raison, en conclut-elle. Il avait mal et elle devait découvrir ce qui le faisait souffrir.


	4. La salle sur demande

Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans les chapitres précédents mais Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas il est à J.K Rowling.

Chapitre 4 : La Salle sur Demande

Drago était dans la Salle sur Demande, il essayait vainement de faire fonctionner l'Armoire à disparaître, sans vraiment d'espoir ni de foi. Il le faisait machinalement, parce qu'il le devait, il en était obligé. Fatigué, il se reposa un instant et entendit des petits pas, très discrets. Il se retourna et la vit. Elle était là, dans la lumière – ce qu'il trouva étrange puisqu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ?

-Et toi ?

-J'ai le droit, non ?

-Comment tu connais l'existence de cette pièce ?

-Et toi, lui retourna-t-il la question

-On m'en a parlé.

-Moi aussi.

-Ta chère tante Bella ?

-Oui, non, ça n'est pas tes affaires. Pars d'ici.

-Jamais. »

Elle avait l'air décidé et farouche d'une guerrière. Drago le vit. Il vit cette partie d'Hermione qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Et il l'apprécia.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur moi ? demanda-t-il

-Je ne m'acharne pas. Je tente de savoir pourquoi tu vas mal. Je le fais pour ton bien – bon, aussi pour celui des autres je sais que si tu vas mal c'est que les autres risquent d'aller mal aussi. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

-Je suis honnête, Drago. Je suis peut-être pas belle, ni très agréable mais je veux le bien des gens.

-Tu es quand même la petite amie de Potter.

-Je ne suis pas sa petite amie ! se récria-t-elle. Juste son amie.

-Alors toi, c'est le rouquin ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et étouffa un sanglot.

« Oh…lacha-t-il. C'est vrai. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour avec cette fille. C'était vraiment embarrassant. Ils devraient faire ça en privé, pas dans les couloirs. »

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, déclara-t-elle simplement.

-Tu vois pourquoi je ne veux pas parler lorsque tu me harcèle.

-Je suis désolé. »

Une autre larme roula sur sa joue, laissant une trace nacrée. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant lui. Elle savait bien que montrer ses sentiments n'était pas se montrer faible mais pleurer devant lui la faisait se sentir comme une moins que rien. Bon sang ! Elle l'avait giflé un jour ! Elle l'avait remis à sa place et maintenant, elle pleurait devant lui.

« Tu devrais partir, murmura-t-il, tendu

-Oui, je crois, lui répondit Hermione »

Elle s'en alla, aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue. Elle passa dans les couloirs, croisa le traître et sa stupide petite amie en train de s'embrasser et elle les regarda de haut.

« Je la déteste » chuchota Lavande

Hermione l'entendit et décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. C'était trop tard. Quand elle arriva dans son dortoir, elle décida de faire couler ses larmes. Son oreiller devint trempé.

« Ca va, Hermione ? demanda doucement Parvati Patil quand elle arriva dans le dortoir

-Laisse-moi ! »

Parvati ne broncha pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se reprit :

« Je suis désolée, Parvati. Je ne voulais pas être méchante.

-C'est Ron, hein ? Tu l'aimes.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolée pour toi aussi. Lavande est ma meilleure amie mais je ne la vois plus. Elle est collée à son Ron-Ron.

-Quel nom stupide !

-C'est sûr !

-Merci, murmura Hermione. Tu es si gentille…

-Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. On se connait depuis six ans, on partage le même dortoir. Ca créé des liens. »

Hermione serra Parvati dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que…commença Hermione

-Est-ce que j'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Oui. Un ami d'enfance. Nos parents étaient très amis et on allait souvent en vacances ensemble. Il était un des seuls qui savait nous différencier, Padma et moi. Je l'ai embrassé, deux fois, un été. Et puis il m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune. On est resté amis, mais plus comme avant. Et maintenant…  
-Maintenant quoi ?

-Cet ami…C'était Cedric Diggory.

-Je suis tellement désolée…

-C'a été plus dur pour Cho que pour moi, je pense, mais j'avais toujours cet espoir qu'on finirait ensemble, lui et moi. Il me manque tu sais. Je rêve de lui chaque nuit, ou presque. Tu es la seule à qui j'en ai parlé. Lavande croit que je n'ai pas changé. Que je suis toujours la première année qui parle de mode et de potins. C'est faux. J'ai beaucoup changé. Mais c'est ma seule amie. Alors je me dois de faire qu'elle croit que je ne pense qu'à la mode et aux potins. Et là, elle est avec Weasley, à le bécoter dans les couloirs pendant que je me retrouve seule.

-Tu peux rester avec moi, si tu veux, lui dit Hermione

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je t'ai mal jugé Parvati. T'es une fille super. »

Parvati sourit. Hermione ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à elle. C'était juste une Gryffondor qui partageait son dortoir. Mais là, elle la voyait vraiment. Avec ses sentiments, sa souffrance, sa gentillesse et son sourire qui réchauffait le cœur d'Hermione. Elle se sentait protégée et en sécurité avec Parvati. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur Ron et Harry passait plus de temps avec Dumbledore qu'avec elle. Les liens qu'elle avait mis six ans à tisser s'étaient dégradés. Et Parvati était arrivée comme une fleur dans sa vie.

« Merci, Parvati.

-De rien. T'es une fille super aussi, Hermione. »


	5. Huit lettres dansaient dans sa tête

Il la cherchait, sans trop le vouloir ni savoir pourquoi. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu l'autre jour dans la salle sur demande, il avait le besoin de la voir. Alors il faussait compagnie à Parkinson, Zabini et tous les autres, la cherchait et la regardait. Cela l'apaisait. Il se sentait stupide et faible de faire ça et avait peur de ce que ça signifiait : est-ce qu'il _l'aimait_. Il repoussa cette odieuse pensée loin dans sa tête – il ne pouvait pas aimer une née-moldue, amie de Potter qui plus était. Il la détestait depuis toujours et, en plus, elle l'avait un jour frappé, lui, Malefoy, son supérieur. Seulement, les jours passaient et ses amis se posaient de plus en plus de questions. Il inventa un prétexte tout bête que les autres gobèrent : il la surveillait pour voir si elle révélait à Weasley et Potter qu'il allait dans la Salle sur Demande. Et il commença à croire à son propre mensonge : il se persuadait que c'était la vérité, rien que la vérité. Après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas suivre Granger pour l'espionner comme elle l'avait fait ?

Il était dans la salle sur demande, essayant de toutes ses forces de faire partir et revenir une pomme, mais quand elle revint, elle était à moitié mangée. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'était qu'un raté qui allait faire mourir sa famille et il ne pouvait même pas se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait sans voir le visage de cette fille, qui revenait sans arrêt et dansait dans sa tête. _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. _Huit lettres, qui ensemble formaient un prénom. _Hermione_. Elle dansait dans sa tête, telle un oiseau, un phénix éblouissant. Elle était là, dans sa tête et il n'en pouvait plus. _Hermione_. Ses longs cheveux bruns mal peignés, ses yeux d'un marron magnifique, la façon qu'elle avait de parler, tout en elle était beau et gracieux. _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. _

Il décida de faire une pause, pour se calmer mais, en fait, il sortit de la salle sur demande et partit en exploration dans les couloirs. Il la voyait partout, croyant que c'était elle, alors qu'il croisait des poufsouffles de première année. Il entendait sa voix, qui n'était en réalité que le murmure des conversations des couloirs. Il sentait sa présence, alors qu'en réalité, ce n'était qu'un pauvre petit Serdaigle perdu. Finalement, il se dirigea vers la volière et déroba un canari.

« A quoi va-t-il te servir ? demanda-t-elle

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires » répondit-il froidement, en se retournant vers elle

Elle était là, se tenait devant lui, resplendissante. _Tu ne l'aimes pas. Ce n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe sans intérêt. Tu la détestes et tu ferais honte à ta famille dans le cas contraire_, dit une petite voix dans sa tête_. Enfin Drago, cette fille ne te mérite pas. _

« Est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce que tu fais dans la Salle sur Demande ? »

Sa voix était plus froide qu'avant et son regard était hautain et glacé. Mais quelque chose lui fit penser qu'elle cachait ses blessures derrière un masque impassible, tout comme lui.

Il se retourna, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Il savait qu'elle verrait dans ses yeux la réponse.

Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent rien puis Hermione murmura :

« Tu m'espionnes depuis quelques jours. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Drago se tourna vers elle mais ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible s'il acquiesçait mais en même temps, il voulait qu'elle reste devant lui. Il en avait besoin.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre » dit calmement la brune, sans se départir de son air dur

Elle s'éloigna avant que Drago ne crie :

« Attends !

-Attends quoi ? »

Elle semblait intriguée, sans être trop surprise, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande de s'arrêter. Comme si elle savait qu'il voulait la voir et entendre sa voix, observer la lumière jouer dans ses cheveux et sentir son parfum qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Comme si elle savait combien il avait besoin d'elle. Seulement, il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible, alors il reprit son masque, celui qu'il portait depuis toujours, ce masque que son père lui avait appris à porter, pour faire honneur aux Malefoy.  
« Rien » répondit-il froidement

Et il s'éloigna. Quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione, il la regarda de la même façon qu'elle l'avait regardé durant tout leur entretien et il vit quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose comme de la tristesse, ou de la déception. Et voir ces sentiments si négatifs dans de si beaux yeux chocolat l'attrista. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas le montrer, il ne _devait_ pas le montrer. Il devait rester un Malefoy, stoïque en toutes circonstances, sans montrer ses sentiments, surtout si ce sont des sentiments qui pourraient passer pour de l'amour. Avec une Sang-de-Bourbe en plus. Il avait descendu douze marches quand il remonta soudainement, s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue, mais si proche de la bouche que leur lèvres se touchèrent. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, il se rendit compte que son visage était mouillé des larmes qu'elle avait versées. A moins que ce ne soient ses propres larmes.


	6. L'armoire

**Voilà, le nouveau chapitre est là. Etant donné que j'ai déjà écrit à la main le suivant, il sera sur bientôt. Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews sur mon histoire, c'est tellement encourageant…**

Les jours suivants, ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Ou alors comme avant. Cependant, il avait arrêté de la traiter de « Sang de bourbe », c'était déjà ça. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait en même temps elle se sentait très triste à cause de Ron et de sa « bien-aimée » mais le baiser de Drago avait été si étonnement doux et réconfortant. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, ni à Harry, ni à Ron, ni à sa famille, ni même à Parvati qui avait été si gentille la fois où elle avait pleuré. Personne n'aurait compris : la personne qu'elle détestait tant et qui avait passé six années à l'insulter l'avait embrassé et elle avait apprécié ce moment qu'elle avait trouvé exceptionnellement doux-amer. Seulement, certaines choses devaient rester secrètes, surtout quand elles étaient incertaines.

Après ce moment, Drago ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Elle savait qu'il avait honte c'était également ce qu'elle ressentait, pour autant, elle aurait aimé un signe de sa part, s'importe quoi.

Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir – elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui et ça la hantait. Aussi, elle devait passer des heures sur ses leçons pour comprendre quelque chose. Elle était épuisée et prise dans un cercle vicieux. Les jours s'enchainaient, plus sombres et emplis de désespoirs les uns que les autres – c'était un cauchemar.

Elle n'était pas retournée dans la salle sur demande depuis la dernière fois et elle en brûlait d'envie, elle avait le sentiment que c'était le seul endroit où elle serait enfin sereine et en paix avec elle-même. Alors, quand elle fut assurée que tous les Gryffondor dormaient, elle marcha discrètement jusqu'à la Salle. Elle passa trois fois devant la tapisserie avec comme seul souhait de pouvoir y entrer, peu importe ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Et elle entra.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, elle était décorée exactement de la même façon que la fois précédente. Drago se tenait devant une armoire étrangement ressemblante à celle de chez Barjow et Beurk. Mais bien sûr ! C'est ça ! Pensa-t-elle. L'objet qu'il voulait, c'était l'armoire ! Son utilité, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle connaissait enfin l'objet.

Drago la vie et jeta vite fait un drap sur l'armoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger ?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. »

Miss Je-sais-tout s'avouait vaincue devant une question sans réponse, songea Hermione

« Est-ce que tu as vu... commença-t-il

-L'armoire ? Oui, je l'ai vue. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une – c'est la même que chez Barjow et Beurk, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait l'air effaré, désemparé et lui ordonna

« Tu ne dois en parler à personne !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, Malefoy ? »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Quoique momentanément sans voix, la Gryffondor répondit :

« T'es pas un peu fou ? Tu crois vraiment que je me tairais parce-que tu m'as embrassé ? Je ne suis du tout intéressée par toi, Malefoy. »

Elle-même n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce qu'elle affirmait était vrai tant elle était bouleversée.

Drago donna un grand coup de pied dans un vase non loin, qui vola et se fracassa en une infinité de morceaux scintillants au pied d'une table en ébène laqué.

« J'ai _besoin_ que tu te taises, Granger, est-ce que tu comprends ? Si tu ne le fais pas, ma mère, mon père, ils vont mourir. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Sinon, _il _va les tuer ! »

A ces mots, il s'effondra par terre, en pleurs.

Hermione avait déjà vu pleurer des hommes : son père, Harry, Mr Weasley et d'autres mais les sanglots de Drago étaient tellement plus déchirants. Elle savait que Malefoy avait beaucoup souffert mais elle savait également qu'il gardait constamment ce masque impassible et que les émotions étaient proscrites chez lui. Pourtant il était là, à ses pieds, en larmes. Ses yeux rougis la regardaient avec une telle intensité que le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. D'un côté, elle avait ses meilleurs amis, Harry, qui la délaissait et Ron, qui lui avait brisé le cœur mais avec qui elle avait vécu tant d'aventures et de l'autre, ce garçon désespéré à qui on avait imposé tant de choses dans la vie…  
Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de Drago et, se surprenant elle-même, elle lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant « Ça va aller ». Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle le serra dans ses bras puis elle se releva et il fit de même en séchant ses larmes.

« Si tu parles de ça à quelqu'un, je te tuerais, déclara Drago

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je te jure que je ne dirais rien.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui retomba vite.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il

-Pas la peine de me flatter, Malefoy.

-Je ne te flatte pas, c'est la vérité. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le jour où tu m'as demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Je te trouve merveilleuse et tellement belle… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher quand elle recula brusquement.

« Je trahis déjà mes amis en acceptant de te couvrir, ne crois pas qu'en plus, je vais sortir avec toi. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit.


	7. Secrets et flocons

**Merci beaucoup à ****AiEnma29 et Delphine03 d'avoir posté des reviews si rapidement et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, aimé, commenté mon histoire. Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, j'en suis désolée. **

Chapitre 7 : Secrets et flocons

Drago avait détesté la façon dont Hermione était partie presque en s'enfuyant de la salle et en se moquant de lui. Mais le sentiment qui l'oppressait le plus était l'angoisse que la Gryffondor ne révèle ses secrets – l'armoire, le fait qu'il devait réaliser une mission pour _lui _ et qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Si jamais toutes ces choses venaient à se savoir, il perdrait sa famille, sa réputation et son honneur. Alors un jour, las de vivre dans l'incertitude, il alla voir Hermione.

Ils étaient tous deux à leurs cours de Défens contre les Forces du Mal, durant une évaluation et elle avait fini avant Harry. Elle l'attendait quand Drago et ses acolytes débarquèrent devant elle. Le blond dit en raillant :

« Alors Granger, on est toute seule ?

-Comme le dit le dicton, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagnée.

-Oh ! Mais vois-tu, je pense être de meilleure compagnie que toi.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi. »

Drago fit signe à Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott de partir et lui et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls, à quelques mètres de la salle de potions dans ce couloir désert. Le regard d'Hermione était aussi froid que l'air en ce mois de décembre mais Drago le soutenait, fier, hautain. Il eut pourtant l'air d'un petit enfant apeuré quand il murmura

'Est-ce que tu l'as dit ?

-Je n'ai rien dit, Drago, souffla-t-elle, rassure-toi. »

Il s'écarta d'elle et reprit son air dur puis il s'éloigna. Harry arriva à ce moment.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il à son amie

-Parfait. » Répondit-elle et ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune

Quand ils y entrèrent, Hermione aperçut Ron et Lavande ou plutôt deux corps si entrelacés qu'ils n'en formaient plus qu'un. Elle eut rapidement besoin d'air et sortit.

Le château était enneigé, tout comme les terrains alentours, sauf celui de Quiditch, ensorcelé et des flocons tombaient sur ces cils, son nez, dans ses cheveux et rendaient le paysage d'une beauté époustouflante. La brune s'amusa à souffler pour voir la buée s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle se sentait bien, au calme, en sécurité, comme rarement. L'air du soir était bon, bien que froid, elle entendait des oiseaux chanter et des lumières illuminaient le terrain de Quidditch, non loin. La paix, le bonheur intérieur, tous ses sentiments si rares par les temps qui couraient, Hermione les ressentaient au même moment et les laissaient emplir son cœur meurtri, l'apaiser, la rassurer, mettre du baume sur ses plaies. Elle avait dans la tête cette superbe mélodie qui aurait si bien convenu au moment et elle la fredonnait quand entendit des pas qui faisaient crisser la neige. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait : la fréquence des pas, du souffle, e fait qu'il soit derrière elle, tout ça contribuait au fait qu'elle savait très bien qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Tu me suis. Encore. » fit-elle remarquer

Elle se retourna pour voir Drago Malefoy, dans son uniforme, droit comme un piquet, dans le vent et la neige. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Puis plus encore. Et puis, quand elle fut si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait voir son propre reflet dans ses yeux, elle prit le visage du Serpentard dans ses mains et l'embrassa. La passion de ce baiser, la neige dehors, les cheveux d'Hermione qui caressaient le visage de Drago, toutes ces minuscules choses rendirent ce moment inoubliable.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle simplement quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, répondit-il

Elle rit et murmura :

-Mais tout ça doit rester secret.

-Evidemment. »

Ils se rapprochèrent, se prirent par la main et regardèrent la neige tomber avec délicatesse et beauté, comme on regarderait un coucher de soleil ou un film d'amour, la main de Drago réchauffant celle – glacée – d'Hermione. Après de longues minutes sans un mot, il l'interrogea :

« Quand as-tu compris que tu m'aimais ?

-Quand tu m'as embrassé, la première fois, j'ai su que plus rien ne serait plus pareil. Je m'étais senti si bien… Et puis, quand tu m'as un tout petit peu embrassé pour ton misérable chantage, j'ai était tellement émue. J'ai su à ce moment que je t'aimais. Mais c'est si compliqué avec Harry et Ron.

-Personne n'en saura rien, Hermione. Je te le jure. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se plut à le regarder. Elle aimait la façon dont ses cheveux blonds volaient au vent, ses yeux qui scintillaient, ses joues qui se coloraient de rose et sa main dans la sienne.

Quand elle entra dans la salle commune, Ron et Lavande étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser. Ça ne lui faisait plus rien, comme si toutes ces horribles semaines avaient disparu. Elle demanda à Harry

« Ils font de l'apnée ? »

Il rit tout en la regardant d'un air étrange. Alors elle monta dans son dortoir et quand Parvati l'interrogea sur la raison de sa joie, elle ne dit rien mais lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça. » déclara la jeune fille à Hermione et celle-ci était également heureuse de se sentir de nouveau gaie et joyeuse. Quand elle s'assoupit, elle eut un très beau rêve, coloré et joyeux, et pas de cauchemar – plus de cauchemar.


	8. Perles nacrées sur joues pâles

**Merci à Sidonie. **

**Dans ce chapitre, j'ai utilisé le véritable dialogue Rogue/Malefoy, il n'est pas de mon invention. **

Cormac McLaggen était un incroyable joueur de Quidditch, extrêmement talentueux et magnifique et Hermione l'aimait.

Elle avait réussi à convaincre presque tout le monde de son amour pour McLaggen, ç'avait été d'une facilité enfantine, tellement simple qu'elle avait cru que ses amis se fichaient d'elle. Quand elle avait reçu l'invitation à la soirée de de Slughorn, elle avait tout de suite pensé à inviter Drago. Seulement, quand on cache une relation, l'afficher devant tout le monde à une soirée n'est pas toujours la meilleure chose à faire. Elle avait donc réfléchi : beaucoup pensaient qu'elle aimait Ron, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'amener à la soirée, ils étaient fâchés. Elle devait donc choisir quelqu'un qui rendrait Ron jaloux pour qu'on croie qu'elle l'ait invité pour cette raison-là. Hermione était brillante, redoutablement brillante et son plan avait marché à la perfection. Drago avait été un peu jaloux au début mais il s'y était fait, Cormac était enchanté, Ron jaloux et tous les autres incroyablement faciles à convaincre.

Elle avait acheté une robe rose pâle qui lui allait à merveille et avait fait approuver son choix par Parvati qui l'avait trouvé « époustouflante ».

Hermione aimait beaucoup Parvati, qui était une fille gentille et drôle. Elle l'avait toujours sous-estimé mais devait admettre qu'elle était désormais une de ses plus proches amies, avec Luna et Ginny. Et elle ne jugeait jamais les gens. C'était la seule personne à laquelle Hermione voulait révéler son secret. Peut-être parce-qu'elle était tolérante. Peut-être parce-qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'elle avait elle aussi un secret.

Quelques heures avant la fête, Hermione se rendit discrètement dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle en fit le tour, à la recherche de Drago – personne. Soudain, un souffle rauque dans son cou. Soudain, des mots murmurés :

-Tu es magnifique.

Elle se retourna, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Serpentard.

-J'aurais voulu que tu sois là.

-Tu es folle !

Elle s'écarta de lui, main sur les hanches, sourcils froncés.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle

-Parce-que je n'arriverai jamais à être aussi beau que toi.

Elle rougit. Drago la surprenait chaque jour un peu plus et elle tombait follement amoureuse de ce garçon. Elle qui le croyait cruel, fourbe, perfide et égocentrique, elle le découvrait généreux, attentionné, doux et drôle, merveilleux. Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis partit sur les pointes des pieds rejoindre Cormac dans la salle commune. Elle réalisa très rapidement que l'avoir invité était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais fait. En fait, elle s'en rendit compte dès qu'elle le vit, dès qu'elle sentit son haleine qui lui donnait envie de vomir, dès qu'il lui adressa son horrible sourire aussi superficiel qu'hypocrite. Quand elle arriva à la soirée, elle espéra que Cormac la lâcherait pour aller voir ses amis mais hélas, il semblait si heureux d'être avec elle qu'il ne la quitta pas d'un pouce. Elle entrevit un espoir quand Harry arriva, Luna à son bras mais il fut arrêté par Slughorn et commença à parler avec lui.

-Oh non… souffla Hermione

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda McLaggen

-Rien, rien. Tu voudrais aller me chercher une boisson ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire si éclatant qu'il ne put refuser. A ce moment, elle s'échappa et se cacha derrière un rideau à côté d'Harry, qui avait apparemment échappé lui à Slughorn.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? commença-t-elle

-Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

-C'était une question rhétorique, Harry ! souffla-t-elle, agacée

Il manquait s'étouffer de rire.

-Donc tu te caches de McLaggen ?

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'inviter ?

-Cette fois, je suis censé dire quelque chose ?

-Pas si tu tiens à ta vie, Potter !

Il fit semblant de bouder et elle sourit. Elle avait oublié cet Harry, elle avait oublié l'amitié qui les liaient et les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait besoin de lui et qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'il était comme son frère et que quoi qu'il se passe dans sa vie, il serait toujours là.

-Le voilà ! la prévint-il

-Non !

Elle s'échappa rapidement et discrètement, laissant McLaggen à Harry. Elle avait réussi à trouver Luna et engagea une conversation avec elle. Bien évidemment, ladite conversation tourna autour de l'existence des Joncheruines, Nargoles ou autres créatures absolument fascinantes pour la Serdaigle et incroyablement stupides pour la Gryffondor. Soudain, Rusard surgit dans la salle, tenant par le col un élève qui n'aurait jamais du se trouver là.

Drago.

Hermione réussit à cacher sa surprise, comme elle avait réussi à cacher sa relation avec Drago depuis une semaine.

-J'ai trouvé ce jeune homme, dans les couloirs, expliqua le concierge. Il essayait de s'introduire à votre fête sans y avoir été invité.

-Je m'occupe de lui, déclara Rogue

La jeune fille décida alors de les espionner. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule car Harry ne semblait plus à la fête. Elle se cacha derrière une colonne et écouta leur conversation :

-Drago, mais que faîtes vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de commettre des erreurs, Drago, parce-que si vous êtes renvoyé…

-Je n'avais rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ?

-J'espère que vous dites la vérité, car c'était à la fois maladroit et idiot. On vous soupçonne déjà d'y être mêlé.

-Qui me soupçonne ? répliqua Drago avec ce petit air suffisant qu'Hermione détestait et adorait en même temps. Je n'y suis pour rien, OK ? Cette Katie Bell doit avoir un ennemi dont personne ne sait rien. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire, je ne suis pas stupide, mais vous n'y arriverez pas, je vous en empêcherai !

La Gryffondor ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, jusqu'à ce que Rogue rétorque

-Ah… je vois que la tante Bellatrix vous a enseigné l'occlumancie. Quelles pensées essayez-vous de cacher à votre maître, Drago ?

Quel maître ? pensa Hermione même si elle savait, tout au fond d'elle-même, de quel maître il parlait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Durant toutes ces journées, elle avait pensé que Drago était devenu un gentil garçon, toujours arrogant et ambitieux, mais meilleur. Et elle s'était trompée. Elle s'était trompée en beauté, avec classe et style. Ce maître ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne et rien que d'y penser faisait se serrer le cœur d'Hermione, la gelait sur place, tandis-ce qu'elle glissait sur le sol de marbre. Le blond confirma les pensées de sa petite amie :

-Je ne veux pas _lui _cacher quoi que ce soit, simplement, je ne veux pas que _vous_ vous en mêliez.

-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez évité, ce trimestre ? Vous aviez peur que j'interfère ? Vous vous rendez compte, Drago, que si quiconque d'autre avait refusé de se présenter dans mon bureau alors que j'en avais fait la demande à plusieurs reprises…

-Si vous y tenez, donnez-moi une retenue ! Signalez-moi à Dumbledore ! l'interrompit-il avec ironie

-Vous savez très bien que je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Alors arrêtez de me convoquer dans votre bureau !

-Ecoutez-moi bien, susurra Rogue, j'essaye de vous aider. J'ai juré à votre mère que je vous protégerais. J'ai fait le serment inviolable, Drago…

-Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir le trahir, parce-que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est ma mission, il me l'a confiée et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement un peu plus de temps que je ne le prévoyais !

-Quel est ce plan ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas !

-Si vous me dites ce que vous essayez de faire, je pourrais vous assister…

-je dispose de toute l'assistance nécessaire, merci. Je ne suis pas seul !

-Vous l'étiez, ce soir, ce qui était d'une extrême idiotie. Se promener ainsi dans les couloirs, sans personne pour faire le guet ou pour vous seconder. Il y a des erreurs élémentaires à ne pas commettre…  
-J'aurais eu Crabbe et Goyle avec moi si vous ne leur aviez pas donné une retenue ! dit Drago d'une voix forte et surexcitée.

-Moins fort ! si vos amis Crabe et Goyle ont l'intention, cette année, de décrocher leur BUSE en défense contre les Forces du Mal, il faudra qu'ils travaillent un peu plus qu'ils ne le font pour l'inst…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? La défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est une plaisanterie, non ? Une comédie. Comme si nous avions besoin de nous protéger contre les Forces du Mal.

Hermione, assise contre un mur froid, se tenait le ventre d'une main et se couvrait la bouche de l'autre, à la fois pour étouffer ses sanglots saccadés et pour ne pas faire de bruit. Sa relation avec Drago n'était pas très vieille mais il lui semblait qu'ils étaient amoureux depuis toujours et elle ressentait comme une trahison ce qu'elle entendait. Elle était blessée, moralement, dévastée.

-C'est une comédie qui est indispensable au succès, Drago ! Où croyez-vous que je me serais retrouvé pendant toutes ces années si je n'avais pas su jouer la comédie ? Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien ! Vous vous montrez imprudent en rôdant la nuit dans les couloirs et en vous laissant surprendre. Si par ailleurs, vous vous fiez à des gens comme Crabbe et Goyle…

-Ce ne sont pas les seuls, j'en ai d'autres de mon côté et qui sont beaucoup mieux !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas vous confier à moi, afin que je puisse…

-Je sais très bien ce que vous mijotez ! Vous voulez vous approprier ma gloire !

-Vous parlez comme un enfant. Je comprends très bien que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de votre père vous aient bouleversé, mais…

Personne ne sut jamais ce que Rogue voulait dire. Drago partit à grands pas du couloir comme Rogue quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione se leva alors, en larmes et, sa main toujours sur sa bouche, laissa rouler ses larmes en hoquetant. Elle releva sa robe avec sa main libre et partit en courant, en essayant de ne pas glisser avec ses talons aiguilles. Derrière elle, Harry criait

-Hermione ! Reviens !

Elle ne se rappela de ce détail (de sa présence) que plus tard. Et quand elle y repensa, la seule chose qu'elle pensait était : Qu'avait-il pensé de mes larmes ? Avait-il compris ?


End file.
